A Star or a Friend
by brengera
Summary: Conan has to deal with Amy while a big case developes. Can he pull it off, or will the case come crashing down onto him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Hey Conan, what's up?" Amy smiled at him. She just kept smiling and looking at him. Conan had to face the truth; Amy had a crush on him.

I am a pretty cool guy, he thought. As they came to the corner, Amy took another look at Conan as he crossed the street. At this point, George and Mitch usually go to the park with Amy, as Conan goes home. Today was different though.

"Hey Amy, come on. The park is this way." George looked at Amy.

"Maybe tomorrow. I am going home." She said that and ran across the street. She ran over to Conan.

"What's her problem? She always goes to the park…" It just hit George. He knew that Amy liked Conan. Mitch just looked at George. He knew by this time tomorrow everybody would know.

Back at Conan's house, Conan had just realized that Amy was following him.

"Um what are you doing? Your house is back there. Duh." Amy's smile turned to a glare.

"I know. I am not stupid. I just wanted to see wear you live. Cane I come in." Conan knew he might be taking this to far but he couldn't say no. He knew it would probably crush her heart.

"Um, I guess so." Conan walked in. Amy followed him. "It's kind of boring around here though"

"Conan finally your home. Get ready, we're going to the amusement park." She ran passed and then backed up. "Conan, I didn't know you were having a friend over. Hey but the more the merrier, right? Amy right? Call your mom and see if you can come with us."

"Ok. This should be fun." See ran to the phone and called her mother. Great, Conan thought. He walked around looking for Richard. Richard was in his room struggling to get dressed up nice.

Conan chuckled. "What's with him" Rachel walked to Conan.

"Guess what star is going to be there." Rachel tried to keep her laughter in.

" I'm guessing…Yoko Okino!" they both burst out in laughter. Richard hearing them at his door shut it in there face.

"Missis Rachel. My mom said I could go. See said to drop me off at my house when I get back." See ran back to the door to get her coat.

"She is so cute. And she's sweet. Conan, is she your girlfriend?" Rachel smiled and walked away.

Conan sighed. No, he thought. You are my girlfriend. It's just this body. I will be back Rachel. I promise.

On the way to the park Conan stared out the window. He took one look at Amy. She was looking out the window but couldn't concentrate on what to look for.

"I can see the park," Amy said suddenly. Conan, startled, hit his head on the window. "Conan are you ok."

"What's going on back there, shut up," Richard yelled at Conan and Amy. "It's ok, Yoko. I am coming," he mumbled under his voice.

When they got to the park Richard was the first one out. "I am coming Yoko!" You could here him if you were any wear in the park.

It was almost time for the show and we were all in our seats. The announcer came up to the mike and stumbled and almost fell.

"Um there has been a change" he said waiting for the flying vegetables, "Yoko isn't hear yet so we will hear a volunteer band before she performs." He then raced off stage.

The crowed was unhappy but kept there cool. The first band was pretty good but everybody came to hear Yoko Okino. When the announcer came back on stage the crowed started chanting "Yo-ko, Yo-ko, Yo-ko."

"Yoko Okino…" he hesitated. "Yoko Okino will not be here tonight. She hasn't shown up. We have checked with her associates and they said she was here. We have sent out a missing person report. We are sorry for the inconvenience." He braced himself for the flying food but nothing came.

The crowed stop completely. Like time itself had stopped. You could here some conversations like " Wear could she be," or "What happened to her." Richard stood up and walked over to the announcer.

"Is there anything I can do?" he said.

"Not really" said the announcer "the police will be here in a few minutes."

"Oh no" Conan turned to Amy. "Not he will explode."

"Do you know who I am?" The announcer just looked at Richard blankly. "I am Richard Moore, the famous detective.

The announcer's eyes widened. "O I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Author's notes:I hope you like it so far. I will update it constantly so check back.

If you got any suggestions e-mail me: 

Other titles by me- Fallen to pieces: This was my first fic. I didn't know what I was

don't e-mail me saying it sucked. I didn't know what I was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

The police were on the seen in a flash. You could have guessed that. A star had just become missing. Richard was talking to the officers asking about clues. Amy was near Rachel for comfort and Rachel had called he parents.

"Ok, everybody rap it up. We will continue in the morning." Said the inspector. Richard charged over to interrupt him.

"No, we have to get her back now" Richard said. "The kidnappers will be gone by then."

Conan was looking around for clues. He realized there was a letter in the ground. "Hey everybody. Over here I think, I found something." Everybody raced over to Conan, trying to see what was up. He picked it up and showed everybody. "It's a ransom note, inspector." Conan felt a tug on his shoulder and was pulled back by Rachel.

"Let the police do their work, Conan. We want them to find her as soon as they can so stay out of their way." Just then Amy's parents pulled up in their car. Amy ran to them crying.

"It's ok, honey. They will find her." Her mom's faced brightened for a second. "O, is that that boy you were talking about. Conan was his name right. Is he your boy friend?" She gave a chuckle.

Realizing what her mother had just done, she shoved them into the car. " MOM, NO!!!" Conan was to focused on the case to laugh. Looking for more clues, he walked back over to the seen.

Suddenly, Richard gave a screech. Apparently he had read the note. He dropped it and Conan ran over and picked it up and read it. It said:

"We have Yoko. You want her back but we aren't trying to hurt her. We are trying to get Moore. If you want her back we want Moore. If our terms aren't met you will find Yoko hanging of a two-story building. Now, you don't want that so here is what you do. Meet us at the market on Main St. We will be there at 1:00 pm Monday sharp. We know that you will have cops lining the street, so the second Yoko is let free, Richard will be shot point blank. You don't like it DEAL WITH IT! Feel free to risk killing civilians. See you there."

Conan couldn't believe it. He couldn't tell whether to laugh or to cry. He would be rid of the old man, but to see Rachel cry would be too painful to watch.

"We have to meet their terms. Richard, you will have to risk it." Richard was twitching but knew what he had to do. "Well, at least we have two days to catch these crooks" the inspector added.

Conan didn't realize it was only Friday night. He gave a sigh and tried to act childlike. "W…will Yoko be alright inspector." He was trying to get another clue he had missed. Then he realized what he did. He felt Richard's fists come clamping down on his skull, as he was thrown a good 7 feet. He let out a scream, "Ahh. That hurt."

"Dad, he is only a kid." She ran over to comfort Conan. "You're always so mean to him. Richard just backed away _slowly_.

"Ok, everybody we have to rap it up. It is already 1:00 am" said the inspector. Richard finally agreed.

"Bye Conan." Conan jumped because he didn't realize Amy hadn't left yet. He let out a faint "See you tomorrow."

At home Conan at least got to study the note. He had to find out anything he could about the crooks. He figured they were smart knowing the dangers of opening fire in a crowed of people, making sure to make this exchange on a big shopping day. Also, they got Yoko away without anyone knowing. That takes skill, he thought.

"Conan what are you doing?" Rachel asked. He quickly hid the note and pretended he was asleep.

"O, your asleep." She grabbed a blanket and laid it over him. She walked away. By the time she had left the room, Conan was out like a light.

He woke up to a scurrying sound in Richard's room. "No, I fell asleep." He was talking to the wall. Richard had just burst out of his room and ran.

"I'm coming Yoko." He ran past Conan. Rachel stepped in front of the door. She shook her head and locked the door.

"No, dad. We are going with you so you don't kill yourself." She let a tear down. "This could be our last full day together. I don't want to waist it." Richard sat down and comforted Rachel.

Authors note: so what you think so far. I am going to try and update this once a week but

might be a few days late so hang with me folks. Leave me a Reply if you want to give me

a tip to make it better. Or leave one just to tell me what you think. Be back in a few days.

- brengera -


End file.
